Friend of a Nation
by balto31
Summary: What would Godzilla: The Series be like if if took place during the September 11th attacks.  This story takes place in an AU where Komodithrax and the egg survive.


**AN:** I decided to post this new story I wrote since this year will be ten years since the 9/11 attacks. The Character of Godzilla does not belong to me, he belongs to the Toho Company.

* * *

><p>September 11th, 2001<p>

Manhattan

The H.E.A.T team was on their way back to Manhattan after them and Godzilla and his family battled a giant mutated cat that caused sonic vibrations with its whiskers in Memphis, Tennessee. They felt that they had done a great job at detaining this mutation and having it safely transported to Monster Island. Unknown to them they had no idea of the threat that was about to happen when they arrive back at headquarters. Godzilla, Komodthrax and Zillthrax went back to their lair underneath H.E.A.T headquarters. When the group went up to their lab they just wanted to rest and not worry about any more mutations.

A lot has happened since the eventful day in the Aleutian Islands when Nick and Audrey's cruise ship was attack by a giant turtle and they got washed overboard and ended up on the Aleutian's. While they were there they also found a giant komodo dragon and it help them and it would not attack because it sensed Godzilla's scent on Nick. When the rest of the H.E.A.T team arrived along with Godzilla the thought a fight would happen among Godzilla and the female mutation but it turned out that Godzilla fell in love with her and did a mating dance, sometime later the military came in and showed the team surveillance photo's and it was discovered that there was an egg in a nest. The military was going to destroy Godzilla, the female and the giant turtle but they managed to stop the turtle and save Godzilla and the female. They all left the island but the H.E.A.T seeker had a raft to carry the egg back to New York. While they were heading back to Manhattan on the H.E.A.T seeker that is when Nick was going to ask Audrey what has been on his mind during the whole ordeal. When they arrived back at head quarters that is when Nick was ready.

"Audrey we have known each other for a long time and the last time it did not go so well because of my work in college. Well I think we should get married this time, if that is okay with you."

This time all Audrey did was jump into his arms and gave him her answer.

"Yes Nick I will marry you now."

The only thing is that Audrey had to get used to the idea of having a giant fire-breathing lizard as a son and the same thing with Komodthrax and their unborn son. After they were married before they could go on their honeymoon H.E.A.T was called to deal with the mutant cat. When they arrived back at New York, Nick was happy to get back to his wife, and they were back arriving at Staten Island, which was where H.E.A.T head quarters was.

"It is good to be back here," said Randy.

"It sure is," said Dr. Craven.

Ten minutes went by before Nick remembered he had to meet Audrey at the World Trade Center for an interview about the situation that happened a few days ago when they had to take care of the mutant cat.

"Where are you going Nick?" asked Elsie.

"I am off to meet Audrey at the World Trade Center. She wants to know how Zillthrax is doing after he hatched, even though he did not witness his parents fight the giant turtle," said Nick as he headed of for his meeting with Audrey.

Elsie and Randy went to check the monitors that they installed in their lair to see what was going on and all three of them were asleep. Godzilla was sleeping as usual with his tail curled up next to his body, Komodthrax was resting with her head on top of Godzilla's neck and Zillthrax was right next to his parents. After the group could tell that their monster friends were sleeping they decided to just relax.

Nick knew that Audrey was on the one hundredth and ninth floor of the North Tower. Audrey was waiting for Nick to arrive when she looked at her watch and it read 8:36 A.M. Downtown Manhattan was going about its usual business but some buildings had to be repaired due to Godzilla and his mate from battling the giant snake that escaped from Monster Island three weeks ago.

"How much longer do we have to deal with these giant monsters," said a fruit seller?

"I wish we can just get rid of Godzilla and his family and then we won't have to worry about our city always going through repairs," said a newspaper seller.

Unknown to the people of New York, Godzilla and his family were not going to be the threat today. Hundreds of miles above the sky the threat was on its way. When Nick arrived at the building he saw that there were some buildings around the area were undergoing repair due to Godzilla, Komodthrax or another mutation because Nick knew that Zillthrax was not capable of doing such damage yet. Nick was arriving at the North Tower of the World Trade Center when he heard a loud noise and he looked up expecting to see a mutation but instead he saw a commercial airliner flying very low and toward the tower and that is when his world turned upside down when the plane flew into the tower. This was really bad for Nick, him and his team dealt with mutations not with situations like this and all he could do was see the fire pour out of the building and then he pulled out his phone and called headquarters. Nicks phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello this is H.E.A.T headquarters," said Dr. Craven.

"Mendel we have a problem in lower Manhattan," shouted Nick.

"Don't tell me. Another mutation has appeared, right."

"No a commercial airliner flew into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Turn on the news and get over here now."

Mendel turned on the T.V and sure enough they were show video footage and the tower on fire.

"Guys we got a situation we have to help out with."

The rest of the team came when Craven called and then they saw the television. What they saw was horrifying beyond what they have encountered.

"You got to be kidding me," said Randy.

"Nick what do you want us to do," said Elsie.

"I want you guys to get down here because it is getting very bad down here and the Port Authority Police are overwhelmed with what is happening," said Nick.

"Do you want us to have Godzilla and the family to come and help us out," said Mendel.

"Not yet we have to make sure it is not that bad but we need them to be ready just in case they are needed. I need to go and help get people and Audrey out of the building."

The rest of the team got in their vehicle and drove to where the World Trade Center was and when they got there, they were shocked because it was nothing compared to what they saw on the television.

"How are we going to get to people up there," said Randy.

"We are going to have to try to get as many people as we can," said Monique.

"Judging by the impact the plane hit somewhere between the 94th and 98th floor," said Mendel.

Just at that moment that is when Major Hicks came in with some of his military team.

"So how do you think we are going to deal with this problem worm guy?"

"We are just going to have to get in there and start helping but I got to make sure Audrey is okay."

At that moment that is when they saw people starting to jump out of the building and they could not do anything.

"Mendel we got no choice now, call Godzilla and the rest of my adoptive family."

The mayor overheard what Nick suggested and he was furious.

"You are not going to bring that monster here, all he will do is cause more damage than good so if you have him called I will have you and your team arrested."

It was already 9:00 A.M and the tower was still filled with people and the H.E.A.T team seemed powerless to do anything and they were not prepared because there main specialty was dealing with mutations not disasters like this but they had to step up. Suddenly a loud noise was heard again and everyone looked up and saw another airliner come in and this flew straight in to the South Tower and that is when everyone knew that this was not an accident but a terrorist attack on America.

At that moment Godzilla sensed something was wrong and he nudged his mate and son awake and that is when they swam out and headed to lower Manhattan.

The problem was getting worse in New York that is when the radio came on with the report of the Pentagon being hit also by either a plane or missile.

"What the heck is going on today, I thought the mutations were the big problem not something like this," said Major Hicks.

That is when Godzilla and his family arrived and then the people started to run away in a panic because Godzilla was coming and he looked up at the towers.

"Dr. Tatopoulos I told you what would happen if you called Godzilla here," but before the Mayor could finish Major Hicks told him to be quiet.

"Godzilla, we need you to help us get people out of the building that trapped above that big hole. Elsie you get on Komodthrax and head up to the impact zone on tower 2."

Godzilla lowered his head down for Nick to climb up to. It would take Godzilla not that long to climb to the impact zone even thought he only stood up to the 25th floor of tower 1 and 2. Godzilla started his climb up the tower and when he reached the impact zone; Nick was shocked to see the damaged done by the plane. Elsie was near the impact zone also and she could not believe this was happening today.

People saw Godzilla climbing the building and they were starting to get scared but they then saw Nick on his head. Nick made a hand sign to back away from the windows and that is when Godzilla clawed out the windows.

"Everyone come out slowly and climb on to his head, he won't hurt you he is just trying to help you out since we can't climb the stairs since they are gone."

Everyone did as they were told and Godzilla managed to help get everyone out and when they got to Audrey's floor Nick was happy to see her okay with her friends too.

"Oh Nicky I am glad you are here I did not want to die here today," said Audrey while sobbing.

Nick just held his wife tight and Godzilla started to make his descent down the building with the victims and his adoptive parents. When Godzilla was on the ground he lowered himself down for everyone to get off of him. He then looked up and saw his mate still helping people out, but that is when everyone heard a loud rumbling sound and that is when the south tower started to collapse.

"Elsie!" yelled Mednel.

Godzilla covered everyone close to him with his body as the building came down all around them. After the building came down the dust was still in the air and people were coughing really bad. Godzilla then started to dig for his mate and any other survivors and his own son even helped him out. After digging for five minutes he found his mate okay but some of the people that she was helping were not so lucky and the team was worried about Elsie. Komodthrax slowly opened her right claw and there she was safe and sound.

While the team and helpers started to help look for others that is when the second tower came down and Godzilla and Komodthrax protected everyone that was helping. During the whole clean up people were surprised that Godzilla was helping and they always assumed he would destroy everything around him and not help out humanity. During the weeks of clean up, the team also learned of the hijacked plane that crashed in Pennsylvania due to the passengers trying to stop the terrorists from completing their murderous plan.

During a news conference in front of city hall the Mayor was at the podium, getting ready to speak.

"We have witnessed a tragedy just this week and we all stood together as one nation and I would also like to thank someone I never thought I would thank in my whole life but I would like to thank Godzilla and his family for helping out on one of the darkest days in our history. If it weren't for him and his family many people would have died on 9/11 so I want to present the H.E.A.T team with this letter giving Godzilla and his family safe protection from any threat foreign or domestic from now on, at that moment Godzilla let out a mighty roar.

10 years later…

It has been 10 years since that dark day in America and a memorial has been put in memory of all the people who died on that day in New York and it is called the Freedom Tower but also next to it is a statue of Godzilla, his mate and child and the H.E.A.T team and it says "Godzilla, a mutation made by a man made accident was always thought as a threat or a menace and we always wanted him destroyed but he proved to the whole world he is here to help and protect us from any threat so that is why he is now known as The Friend of a Nation."

THE END!


End file.
